The present invention relates to a radio receiver and, more particularly, to a mobile radio receiver capable of accurately receiving a radio wave transmitted from the front of an automobile.
A radio receiver capable of receiving, in the compartment of a vehicle such as an automobile, a radio wave transmitted from the front in the traveling direction of the vehicle is known. This radio receiver is constituted such that a radio receiving section, a reception circuit section, and the like are incorporated in a box-like case. As conventional radio receivers of this type, a so-called solar rechargeable cordless type radio receiver, a non-rechargeable cordless type radio receiver, a wired power supply type radio receiver, and the like are known.
Of these radio receivers, the solar rechargeable cordless type radio receiver comprises a solar battery as a power supply; the non-rechargeable cordless type radio receiver comprises a replaceable dry battery; and the wired power supply type radio receiver receives a power from a battery mounted in a vehicle, a cigarette lighter socket, or the like. This wired power supply type radio receiver is most popularly used.
When such a mobile radio receiver is to be mounted, the mobile radio receiver can be mounted at a proper position of, a rearview mirror, a flip-down sun visor, a dashboard, or the like. A non-rechargeable cordless type radio receiver may be put in a pocket of the clothing of a driver or the like.
When the wired power supply type radio receiver is used, a wiring for connecting the power supply and the radio receiver main body is complicated. In addition, in the non-rechargeable cordless type radio receiver, a dry battery must be replaced with a new one each time the dry battery or the like is dead.
In addition, especially, a solar rechargeable cordless type radio receiver which is designed to be mounted on a rearview mirror has not been known. The solar rechargeable cordless type radio receiver is considerably limited to its arrangement because the radio receiver must receive a sunbeam. Since the radio receiver is limited to its arrangement, the radio receiver cannot be easily mounted on the rearview mirror.